The Strangest Thing, SasuNaru
by ItsRainingAgain
Summary: Sasuke is visiting naruto in the evening, but loses control of himself. short, considered to be continued. maybe ;D


It was late in the eventing, and Sasuke had found himself in Naruto's apartment, watching movies and playing video games. Right now, they were sitting in front of each other at the kitchen table, talking about this and that. He was happy to be with Naruto, to talk to him like a normal person and not just yelling at him for his stupidness. It showed that when you got to know Naruto away from all the other people, he wasn't so defensive. Still hyper, but open.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want some icicles? I think I might have some." Sasuke was grateful for the question, because it was really warm in the room. Naruto went over to the fridge and rummaged around a bit before he emerged with two icicles in his hand. "There you go" he said and handed Sasuke a green one. They ate in silence, or, well, as much silence you could have, but after a while Sasuke started to feel uncomfortable. The sight of Naruto licking that ice stick with such enthusiasm was bringing warmth to his nether regions, and his jeans were beginning to feel tight. It surprised him as well as annoyed him. He wasn't supposed to turn every girl in Konoha down just to be highly turned on by an orange wearing dobe eating an icicle. No way. But his crotch was telling him otherwise when Naruto finished his snack and stretched his whole body yawning like a cat, accidentally rubbing one of his feet against Sasuke's leg. Sasuke quickly stood up, startling Naruto, and said "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back so you can... start another movie or something." Naruto looked puzzled at first, but quickly said "Okay, take your time."

as soon as he entered the bathroom he panicked. 'what am I to do, why is this happening?' he desperately looked for something cool to put over his crotch so that his erection would go away. He fond a towel near the little window, and because it was winter, it was deathly cold. As he pressed the towel to his now bare crotch he wondered why the towel was in the window anyway. Nobody could see through it. 'ah he probably keep it there for these same situations.'

As the thought finally rooted its meaning in Sasuke's brain, there was no helping his hard on. The thought of even indirect contact with Naruto's member made his hands tremble and his heart speed up. He was starting to breathe heavily, and it was infuriating him. The only thing he could think of now was jacking himself off. Angry with himself and his lack of self control he sat down on the toilet seat and started pumping. But for some reason he wouldn't come. He tried thinking of every fan girl he had, but it didn't help. He refused to think of Naruto.

Naruto's voice suddenly rang through the wall, "hey Sasuke, are you done soon? I've started the film, and you're taking too long!" it was obviously a joke, but it annoyed Sasuke. And suddenly, he gave in. he knew he wouldn't be able to fight his own desires. Feeling that he couldn't do anything about it, he pulled up his jeans and went back to the living room. He flushed the toilet too to make it seem as if he'd really been to the bathroom in the sense that Naruto thought.

Naruto was standing in front of the couch, doing something with a pair of DVD's when Sasuke came back "Hey there, I didn't mean to rush you or anything but, whoa-!" Naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, for Sasuke had grabbed his shirt angrily and pulled him up close to his face. "H- hey, what are you doing Teme, let go of me!" Sasuke didn't answer at first, but grabbed Naruto's hand and shoved it roughly against his own crotch. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if Naruto would hate him forever for it, or whatever, right now he only wanted to make sure that Naruto knew.

"Do you feel this?, " He yelled "Do you feel what the fuck you're doing to me with your stupid icicles and you damn feet?!" Naruto was blushing heavily, and for some reason he seemed to have a hard time breathing. Sasuke threw Naruto down on the couch, acting on instinct and crawling on top of him. Naruto was unable to move because Sasuke was pinning his hands down, but he still yelled back at him, "And who are you to talk? Huh? Do you know what I've been through because of you? Every time we train I can't touch you because I get affected, on every single fucking mission we've been to I've only been scared that you'd get hurt, and you know why? Because I i_want/i_ you! Because my stupid heart starts racing whenever I see you, and my stupid skin starts tingling whenever I touch you and I can't bear with it!"

Sasuke pushed himself down on him, grinding their hips together and making an obviously aroused Naruto give up a throaty moan. Then he said, "well, I want you too, so shut up now!" He then kissed him fully on the lips, feeling as if his body was run through by electricity, burning with yearning. He wanted more, and when Naruto kissed back, he put his hands up Naruto's white t-shirt, feeling around. His skin was silky and smooth to his hands, and he kissed him fiercer, rubbed his hips against Naruto's with more determination. They broke apart for a second to rip each other's shirts over their heads and then continue their kissing. Hands were everywhere, rapidly working their way down. Sasuke undid Naruto's orange pants and slipped his hand inside them. Naruto thrust into the touch and Sasuke gripped him harder, earning a loud moan from his lover. After a short while Sasuke felt how Naruto's eager hands were fumbling with his own zipper, finally undoing it and thrusting his hand down his boxers, as if he couldn't touch Sasuke fast enough. Sasuke felt as if he was exploding, his heart was erupting and his sight was blurred with pleasure. The only sound he could hear was his own loudly thumping heart in his ears, his blood rushing in his veins, and Naruto. Everything and the only thing was Naruto, beneath him, around him, in his hair, his mouth and in his underwear. Sasuke came hard on Naruto's stomach when he finally found release and ripped his mouth from Sasuke's to scream his name.

He collapsed onto Naruto, still panting and trying to catch his breath. They laid like that for an unknown amount of time, half asleep, too tired to clean up their mess. "That sure was the weirdest thing I've ever done with you. Definitely the best, but also the weirdest." Naruto said, his voice clearly telling Sasuke he was happy. "yeah... I feel like that too." He said.


End file.
